maybe one day you'll let me
by xxmysteryxxgirlxx
Summary: Klaus has gone back to New Orleans but when he went he left Caroline a message. Ever since listening to it she couldn't stop thinking about him. But why, all he has ever done is cause pain to her and the people around her? What will she do.


**AUTHORS NOTE : THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC**

 **I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY LINE OF THIS FANFIC**

 **Xoxoxo**

 **CAROLINE POV Mystic Falls**

"Caroline, i'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world; surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all can think about is how much i want to show it all to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."

I've listened to that message everyday since Klaus had sent it, almost a week ago now, just thinking about what i should do. I've always known about Klaus' feelings for me but i've always told myself that i could never return them. He isn't the nicest guy you could ever met, he's killed people, innocent people, Elena's Aunt, Tyler's Mum, who knows how many others, and all for selfish reasons. Though Klaus has got another side to him, a compassionate side, a side he doesn't want anyone see, so he builds a wall to keep people seeing it. It sounds stupid, someone building a wall to stop people seeing the good in them, but if you look at it from a different direction, you start to understand why they're doing it. He doesn't want to get hurt. He wants people to be scared of him, hate him, not like him and want to be friends with him because that only brings pain when something goes wrong.

"Do i want to go to New Orleans to see Klaus?" i asked myself.

I needed to talk to someone about it, i needed help, so i pulled out my phone and texted my best friends, Elena and Bonnie:

 **Meet me at grill 3:30. Need to talk. Xxxx**

I know Elena will understand what i feel like as she has the whole Damon situation, but will Bonnie?

The grill was empty when i walked in, i was 5 minutes early so i decided i would go and find a table then get a drink while i wait. Once i had found a table and ordered my drink, my gaze went over to the bar where expected to see a dark haired man, wearing a black leather jacket, Damon. Only to my surprise he wasn't there.

"Probably off stalking Elena again or draining a young, pretty girl dry." i muttered.

"Nope" came a voice behind me, poping out the P. Damon. "Just thought i should leave as your little witch friend should be here soon, i won't appreciate having a piercing headache" Damon carried on walking to the door when he was taken by surprise with hearing my reply.

"Okay, see ya Damon"

"umm, bye" He said a little confused, we hardly ever spoke, if we did we would end up fighting. When he got outside he had a missed call for Elena so he rushed over the the Gilbert house.

...

Not two minutes later, Bonnie walked through the door. I stood up and she run up to me shouting "Caroline!", once she reached me she gave me the biggest hug anyone had ever given me.

"Hey Bon, you okay" I asked

"I am now, it seems like forever since i last saw you" Bonnie relied as they sat down.

"It was only the other day Bon" i stated.

"Yeah i know. What happened to us, Care, we used to see each other everyday? Now look at us."

"Supernatural happened" they started to laugh but then i got serious. "Hey Bonnie, do you know what's up with Damon?"

"No, why? Do i have to give him a piercing headache again because i would do that any day."

"No, you don't have to give anyone a piercing headache, it's just that..."i didn't know how to put it, could it really be that Damon, the manipulative, evil, bad boy, but extremely hot Salvatore brother was being nice?"he was being, umm, nice"

Bonnie burst out laughing "Are you serious. Damon? Damon Salvatore? The Salvatore brother that caused my grandmother's death? You must mean a different Damon because Damon Salvatore is not nice. He is evil, manipulative, but certainly not nice"

"I know, it's odd, but it was totally Damon."

All of a sudden the door flew open. Damon and Elena walked in, hand in hand, chatting and laughing.

"Umm, the answer to your question early, that's what's up with Damon and i believe that it was Damon you saw earlier"

"'Lena, over here" i yelled standing up.

"Hi Care. Hi Bon" Elena replied running up to them, pulling Damon with her.

"What's he doing here?" Bonnie asked with a frown on her face.

"He..." Elena started but Damon cut her off.

"I'm just here to drop Elena off" he turned to look at Elena "i'm going to go. Call me when your done so i can come and pick you up." Elena nodded and he before he turned to leave he placed and kiss on her cheek.

"See ya" she replied and when she was sure he was gone she turned to Bonnie "Do you have to be so mean to him?"

"Yes, i do"Bonnie stated.

I rolled my eyes then spoke up before there was a argument, "Okay guys, i need your help, that's why i asked you come, not so you can argue. Please don't argue."

"Don't worry Care we weren't going to argue, what do you need our help for?" Bonnie said

"I need you to help me decide"

"Help you decide on what Care?" Elena asked

I wasn't as quick to answer and i could tell they were getting worried "Klaus"

Both my best friend expressions were different, Elena grinned where as Bonnie frowned.

"What do you need to decide about Klaus?"

I pulled out my phone and got up the message "listen" i demanded then played it. As the message was playing i fell into a daydream and before i know it i heard "Maybe one day you'll let me."

"So, what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked

I was about to answer when Elena cut in. "Before you answer i'm just going to tell you that we can't tell you what to do but we can tell you to follow your own advice. Look where that got me"

We all sat in silence for a while then all of a sudden i sprung up out my seat and stated "I know what i'm going to do..." i didn't get to finish what i was going to say as, once again, Elena cut me off.

"Okay go. Hurry back, we'll miss you"

I smiled and run to the door then i heard the shout "Good luck!"

...

 **KLAUS POV New Orleans**

"She's not coming!" i yelled throwing my glass at the wall watching it shatter into lots of little pieces.

"Niklaus, calm down, it's only a girl" Elijah said calmly walking into the room.

I was now furious, how dare he say she was just some girl. "It's not just some girl though, Elijah, it's Caroline." with that i stormed out the room and out the house.

"Here we go again" Elijah muttered.

...

 **CAROLINE POV Mystic Falls**

I ran as fast as i could with my vampire speed, into my house to pack. I was in my room within seconds, i scanned it looking for my travel bag and when i found it and packed i went to leave a note for my mum:

 **Staying at Elena's for a while, boy trouble, be back in a few days.**

 **Call you if i will be to long**

 **Caroline Xxxxx**

Then i reached for my phone to text Elena:

 **Mum thinks i'm staying with you. Cover?**

...

 **CAROLINE POV New Orleans**

Elena had agreed to cover for me while i was gone and now after hours of driving i have reach my destination,New Orleans French Quarter. It was only when i stopped i noticed how hungry i was, i hadn't fed in two days. Luckily i had stopped by the Salvatore broading house on my way out of Mystic Falls to pick up a few blood bags from Damon's secret fridge in the basement. I got out of my car, went to the boot and got and grabbed a one, i demolished it in a few gulps.

I soon decided i would go and look around as it was a beautiful place, what was the point of going somewhere beautiful and not looking around. It seemed so quiet and peaceful but my opinion soon changed when i turned down the next street. Evil is everywhere, you can never escape it.

There was a huge crowd around four people, three men and a woman. two of the men were gripping onto the woman's arms so she couldn't move and the the last man was pacing in front of them, the two men obviously working for him.

"We have stricked rules here about using magic. Don't use it!" the pacing man shouted, "Do you know what happens if you do?"

"Marcel, please you don't understand. I had to, my sister was in danger" the woman begged.

Marcel, his name must be Marcel and that woman must be a witch.

"This" Marcel stated before turning around grabbing a piece of rope and slashing her throat letting her bleed to death.

...

I couldn't take it, the blood was to much, i may of been a vampire for about a year now but it takes a very long time to get your blood lust under control. I quickly turned around and walked the other direction, though when i turned the next corner was sure i saw Elijah, Klaus' brother, standing in one of the dark alleys just watching her.

...

As i left the shop i had reach a few minutes before i decided to go and find out why Elijah was watching me. I walked up to the dark alley but i couldn't see him.

"Elijah! I know you're here, i saw you a few minutes ago and i can sense you" i shouted.

Seconds later he walked out of the shadows and into the light, "Hello Caroline, nice to see you again."

"Hi. What were you doing watching me?" i wanted to get to the point as him watching me was a bit creepy.

"i'm sorry if i scared you i just wanted to know why are here"

"Well i'm here to see Klaus, do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Sorry, he left a few hours ago and wasn't in the best of moods and i was out looking for him." he paused "If you want i can take you to the house, you can wait there while i'm out looking for him"

"Yeah thanks, that would be great" i replied following him out the alley.

A while later we reached a huge white mansion.

"Wow, this is your house?"

"Yep" they stepped into the house and he sated "i think my sister Rebekah is home. Becca you in!"

"I thought you were out looking for Nik" Rebekah walked down the hall to speak to Elijah but when she saw me she stopped dead in her tracks "Who's that and what's she doing here?"

"I'm Caroline and i'm here to see Klaus" i said.

"Caroline, Caroline, Caroline? "she'd the name before but couldn't figure out where, then it clicked. " Your the one my brother has been obsessing over since he got back home after almost a thousand years" with that said i couldn't help but grin. she walked over to me and looked me over "At least you're prettier than the last one, Katerina Petrova wasn't it, or as she calls herself now a days Katherine pierce, that little doppelganger brat. I hear you're best friends with her doppelganger, Elena Gilbert is it, i bet Katerina hates that."she stopped and looked around only to find Elijah had left. "He left, his actually left you here with me. You know if you wasn't already dead i would drain you dry or just watch you bleed to death." she turned on her heel and walked out the room only stopping when she heard me start to speak again.

"What..." I was cut off,

"TVs in there" she pointed to the first door on the left "Watch it, i don't care what you do, just stay away from me. In case you haven't noticed, i don't like you very much." with that she started to walk away again.

"bitch" i muttered under my breath not thinking that she would hear me but obviously i was wrong as she spun around looking furious.

"What did you just say?"

"Umm, nothing, you're just hearing things"

"You better hope so."

They both walked out the hall in different directions, "bitch" they both muttered at the same time.

...

 **KLAUS POV New Orleans**

"Niklaus!" I spun round to find Elijah standing behind me "Where have you been, i've been looking everywhere for you?"

"I'm a big boy, Elijah, i can look after myself" I stated in annoyance.

"Whatever, you need to come back to the house" Elijah stated

"No, Elijah, i don't have to do anything." i replied.

"You do if you want to see Caroline, she's there"

I threw myself onto him "You're lying!"

"No, Nikaus, I'm not"

The wind blew and i smelt Caroline in the air, "You're not lying, i can smell her" a smile grew on my face and i was off Elijah, out of sight and outside the house in a seconds.

...

 **CAROLINE POV New Orleans**

I was sitting on the sofa watching twilight when Klaus walked into the room and he stopped dead in his tracks just like Rebekah did earlier that day. I turned around when i heard him enter.

"Caroline?" He said shocked. He knew she would be there but couldn't get it into his head. "You're actually here"

"Yep i'm actually here" i smiled.

"But why, shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls getting ready for collage?" he asked surprising himself as well as me.

"You're right i should be at home getting ready for collage but after some very long and painful thinking i came to the conclusion that i had to come and see you, with a little help from 'Lena and Bon obviously"

"I'm not sorry for anything i've done, if that's what you're here to know" he said in a change of tone.

"Well i'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that i met you, i'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything. That in death you're the one that makes me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, you've made all the wrong decisions. And out out of all the decisions i've made, this is bound to be the worst... But i'm not sorry i'm in love with you..." i pause "I love you Klaus"

The next thing i knew Klaus was in front of me kissing me passionately.

 **FIN**


End file.
